Unlucky 13
by Danielle the Hanyo
Summary: An origin for Johnny 13, Kitty, and Shadow.


**Summary:** Johnny, Shadow, and Kitty's origin story.

**DISCLAIMER: MUST I DO THIS? WHY DO YOU PEOPLE TORTURE ME BY MAKING ME ADMITT THIS! T.T I DON'T OWN DP! NOT IN THE REAL WORLD THAT IS *SHIFTS EYES BACK AND FORTH NERVOUSLY* XD**

**Unlucky 13**

His parents had always been superstitious and because of that he enjoyed scaring them by bringing home a black cat one day, or "accidentally" breaking a mirror, or making sure he spilled the salt at dinner, and a number of other "unlucky things". So it came as no surprize that when he first brought home his new black bike the first thing he had done was paint a big 13 on it.

He loved to ride the bike all the time, in fact it was rare he wasn't on it. His girlfriend Katherine, or Kitty as he called her, loved to ride it just as much as he did. Kitty herself was new to the whole rebellion thing, but hey, he couldn't really blame her because she was a preacher's daughter. And that was one of the many things that made her irresistible to him. He loved Kitty, he always had, the only thing he will never get over about her was her jealousy. I mean so what, he had stared at a few other girls, that didn't mean he cared any less about her. Was checking out other girls really such a crime?

Their parents didn't like the two of them together, and that was all the more reason for them to continue dating. Because of who her parents were, Kitty was never allowed to leave the house after dark, not that that stopped them. Johnny used to ride over and just when he would get to her street he would cut the engine and coast silently in, so that he wouldn't wake her folks up. She would hop on wearing her usual preacher's daughter concealing outfit and they would ride for a while. They usually would hit the freeway and ride till it was close to dawn.

The last ride they had taken when they were alive though was different from all the rest. They had decided to go to a party, meaning Kitty's regular outfit was deemed too concealing and therefore inappropriate for such an occasion. So she had borrowed a friends' outfit. Her hair which she usually wore pulled back, was down.

The ride to the party was wonderful. The couple had reveled in the feeling of flying down the street at such a high speed. Both had enjoyed the cool night air blowing through their hair and on their faces. The party in itself was fun, and they left staggering a bit from the alcohol they had drank. Johnny had started the engine up and they had sped off with no way of knowing their fates...

Going at a speed faster than was considered safe, they flew around corners. Johnny spared a glance downwards at road and to his horror, he saw his shadow morph into some horrible beast. The 'monster' was keeping up with the bike almost as if it were a part of it, Johnny in his drunken state of mind was convinced it was after him and his beloved Kitty, he did the only thing he could think to do, he pushed the bike to go faster. The engine was whining slightly with the exertion, but the 'monster' was still following them. Pushing the bike to go faster and ignoring the engine's screams, Johnny looked down only to see the thing effortlessly keeping up with their frantic pace. Now panicking, he pushed faster and faster as he ignored both the engine's and Kitty's screams to slow down. Johnny didn't slow down until they had veered of the road into the ditch and crashed into the tree...

The year the three of them had died had been 1962. Now dead and looking back at all their stupid stunts, they both agreed that their worst idea had been to try to ride home that night drunk. The 'monster' shadow had become real now, and was a creature called plainly for what he was and so went by the name of Shadow. As a bit of what his parents would have called karma, the creature, Shadow is forced to serve him.

They can go riding anytime they want to now. They don't have to sneak out anymore. Kitty still hates his wandering eyes, even though she knows that she is the only girl he would ever truly care for. They can ride forever now, nothing was stopping them from that wonderful sense of freedom that accompanies riding, they can feel the wind rush against them forever, and best of all they're together forever. No one, not even death can ever tear them apart, they will be free forever, in each others arms...

**The End...**

**I think my writer's block is now officially deemed DEAD! XD**


End file.
